Reversal of Fate
by general shadow wolfsbane
Summary: Also called "The hero is the sidekick and the sidekick is". Ash and Misty meet up under unusual circumstances, Misty is traveling with some unusual friends, Misty along with her friends decide to take our heroes to an unsual school. Aaml. Way better story
1. Prologue

Well, in case you haven't noticed I have gone and, ahem, fixed my story for your viewing/ reading pleasure.

Misty was slumped on a wooden chair staring at a world map in the pokécenter of what was probably the most boring village in all of Sinnoh, despite the misleading name Crest city was nowhere near the size of a city or close to anything with a crest for that matter. The fact that her three traveling companions were talking about which route to take for what had to be the fiftieth time in the last half-hour was not helping her concentration.

For lack of a better thing to do she studied her companions. To the left of Misty was a boy with spiky, multicolored hair, that is to say, blond, orange and a slight red tint. The boy had a muscular build that suggested he worked out but not much. His eyes she knew from experience were an icy green that could be either inviting or threatening. To her right was a girl, blue eyes and dark hair which seemed to shoot out a lot on the front, she was the shortest of the four only by a few centimeters even though she was the oldest. Stright in front of her was a boy the second oldest, the tallest and skinniest he had light brown hair tied in a ponytail and steely grey eyes.

Misty started thinking about the days when she had traveled with Ash and Brock,_ " When did we ever sit down and actually discuss the map? I think our policy was follow the next exciting thing that crossed our paths, either that or follow Ash. I can't say I don't feel guilty for lying, I mean I said I was gym leader, from Kanto, assumed name, well, assumed last name, and that was the fault of my supposed sisters. Not my Fault. I have to wonder though, why am I thinking about this? I know I'm bored but I can't be bored enough to lay out my lies in front of me! Ugh, I knew staying awake and eating nothing but instant ramen was bad for your health,.. my train of thought is seriously out of whack... wait what?"_

The girl was snapping her fingers in front of Misty's face, " Hey Artemis, you awake? You didn't have a stroke or something?" The girl seeing that Misty was coming out of her head put her hand back down.

Misty sighed wearily," No I did not have a stroke, I doubt you could even recognize it, and quit calling me by my last name," Misty got up and said, " I'm going out for some air,"

The tall boy nodded, " Yeah, it seems like you need it,"

Misty got out and clasped her hands behind her back, and stared at the morning sky already blue,_ " Misty Artemis it doesn't have the same ring as Misty Waterflower,"_

**Well, there you have it! My new improved prologue, I will actually rewrite the whole story I have right now. Thank you and good night.**

**BY the Way I will re-name the story to "Reversal of Fate" I would like to thank Kefka for giving me the new cooler sounding title.**


	2. THE START

**Allright I'm finnally starting here. Before you read on I have to tell you this will have Naruto stuff and the character who will replace May. If you don't like Naruto or AAML leave! I own pokemon... in my mind... and this story...OH in the real life! nope not even a game(Sniff,Sniff)**

We join our heroes Hikari,Ash,Brock and Pikachu taking a well-deserved break at a fair riding and enjoying themselves.(Like I need a reason to put one of this up.They ALWAYS pop up).

"So,what do we do now?" asked Hikari.

Ash answered with his stomach. "I'm pretty hungry.How about lunch?"

"Yeah,that's a good idea,I'm pretty hungry too."

"Yeah me too.Hey,look there's that restaurant we've heard about 'Crest city platter'.Let's go!" so the trio jogs from the cliff fair to the seaside restaurant when they hear shouts.

"Stop thief! street fighter! vandal!" Yelled an officer Jenny in her trademark motorcycle. Jenny was riding behind 3 kids.The apparant trouble makers were way ahead of the policewoman when they blasted through our heroes.Ash trying to help ordered pikachu to do a thunderbolt.

"Pikachu thunderbolt those troublemakers!" Pikachu threw a bolt and missed as the 3 kids dove of the cliff into the small abyss.

Everyone was surprised.The Jenny screamed "No,kids!"

But it was too late.Suddenly they heard rumblings of bikes and looked down the side of the cliff to see 3 ATVs coming up the sloped face.The troublesome trio was wearing helmets so they couldn't see the faces of the riders.

"Seriously Jenny, you should know we don't do crazy stuff with no on guys we're expected somewhere else." Said one of the teens it was definetely a boy.

Before the the ATVs could turn away Ash exclaimed"Where do you think you're going?!"

One of them said "Home,Grandmaster dork"

"What you'd call me?"

"Oh,not only is he an idiot he's deaf!"

"Grrr,Pikachu, thunerbolt!"

This time the flash did not miss,and although the lightning did not harm them physsically the ATVs were busted and would not work.Jenny took her chance and cuffed the teens.

"Alright you three to the courthouse.Now," Jenny turned to Ash and friends ''you three will have to come too.Procedures."

"Alright officer Jenny but please take me and swear to protect my heart as I will yours" Brock was in Ga-Ga mode over Jenny.

At the courthouse

"All stand for judge Froofy" said a guard in a brown suit.Everyone stood and an old,pruney woman came out.

Froofy looked at the the helmeted kids. "Kids,please take off your helmets."

They did. The first one was a boy with a light-brown ponytail,the second was a boy with hair like a spiked flame,and the third was a girl. A girl with red hair and a ponytail to the side. a girl Ash knew.Misty.

**It is 11:46 p.m. so yeah.**


	3. Artemis?

**Yeah I'm not gonna disclaim do it yourselves.To Evan AAML Nope, it's L.A.**

_Recap: Our heroes found out that Misty's hanging out with two other criminals._

Ash was felling,well,shocked would be too much of understatement.

"MISTY? What are you doing hanging out with criminals?!"

Misty turned to him and said something he would never have expected her to say." Chill out dude.I'll talk to you when the trial's over."

Judge Froofy hacked a gough "Well kids?"

The boy with the the brown ponytail asked "Well what?"

"You know very well what."

" No, I don't know very well what."

The judge's head grew red." You know what I mean. Who's going to be your lawyer,Steeltip?"

The boy named steeltip said."Oh,is that what you meant? Well,who else was our lawyer for the last 3 trials but Wolfsbane? So that's who we choose."

Froofy went paper white.

"W-Wolfsbane is going to be your lawyer? Quick somebody open the door before-" _CRASH_- "Too late."

A girl around everyone's age except for Jenny and Froofy( Did I forgot to mention that _everyone _at the courthouse was a teenager? Oops.) Was holding a battering-ram and under her was the once big and heavy cherry-wood door.She didn't looked like a lawyer.She had on black sweatpants and a red hoodie.

The girl looked at the judge and said,

" It was locked."

Froofy Yelled "So you knocked it down?!"

The girl nodded.

"Why didn't you knock?"

" I did."

"When?

"When I knocked it down with the battering ram."

Everyone sweatropped save the three kids who were still in their biking outfits.They were laughing their heads off.

The girl walked down to podium where the old,wrinkly woman was.

The Judge asked "Do you know why your friends are here,Wolfsbane?"

Wolfsbane nodded almost bored.

"Yeah,Shade-" She pointed to the boy with the flamed hair " Is accussed of vandalism, Falco-" She pointed to Steeltip-" Is accussed of fighting, and Artemis is accussed of thievery." At this Wolfsbane pointed to Misty.

Ash was again shocked.

"What?!Artemis?!"

I am EVIL.


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey,thanks for reviewing to Evan AAML and Arrows. I am sorry that my chapters are short but you know what all kids dread? homework? well the teachers are piling it on before spring break. It's hell week. You disclaim.**

_Recap: that's why the other chapters are up! fine, So Ash finds out that Misty has _another_ name with her _other _friends_. _read on._

**P.O.V of Misty**

" And Artemis is accused of thievery."

Who said my name? I think I fell asleep. Did Shadow jut say my name? Wait a second, Shadow+Artemis+Ash Oh,boy this ain't good. Wait for it. 3,2,1, and...

"What?! Artemis?!"

Let the good times roll. Okay, how to break the fact that my name is Artemis and I have a life that I haven't told him about to Ash? I have to handle this delicately. Oh, I know.

" Ash, sit down. I told you before we'll talk after the trial's over."

"Misty what's going on here?" he hisses to me trying to be quiet about it. At least he sat down. I wonder how Shadow's doing with Froofy.

**regular P.O.V**

_'Well,Artemis has everything under control. '_ Thought Shadow Wolfsbane. She turned around to face Froofy.

" Now,where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" She stroke her chin thoughtfully.

" Oh, yeah. Right here!" Shadow took out a book and started reading. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Shadow, we're at the trial not at the library!" Shouted Falco,"You were saying why we were here, you saru!"

Shadow turned around to face Falco " No, you're the saru! If you had any sense about the law you wouldn't need me, would you?!"

"Ahem, can we get on with the trial?" said a very annoyed judge Froofy.

" Oh, hold onto your adult diaper Froofroo," mumbled Shadow.

"What was that? Did you just call me Froofroo?" asked Froofy.

Shadow looked at the podium stationed judge with mock shock "Uh, I-how could you even suggest something like that? I have nothing but the up most respect for you and.."

"Enough, this is boring me!" shouted Misty with her head between her hands. " The four of us haven't have a (yawn) good night's rest in two whole months trying to finish the job _your_ incompetent police force couldn't do. Shade is already asleep!" Indeed,he was sleeping soundly on the bench.

Shadow and Falco both agreed whilst Ash, Brock,and Hikari had no idea what the heck was going on. So Hikari asked Brock who asked Ash who in turn asked Misty...

" What is going on?"

Misty looked at Ash exasperated. "Ash, what part of _later _do you not understand?"

Falco jumped in." Ooh, let me guess is it the L?"

Shadow appeared half asleep when she said " Blitzkrieg, Berserk! Front and center!"

Shade was startled awake. He jumped at least two feet in the air

Two pokemon came in the room. One a Tyrogue and the other an Absol.

The Absol spoke, yes spoke (If Meowth can do it,so can Absol) "Yes boss?"

"Did you and Berserk catch the _real_ thieves?"

The Tyrogue spoke up. " Well, chief we were only able to get four the others kinda,sorta escaped."

Shadow smirked "That's enough. The deal, if I remember correctly, was to catch at least two of the Darkline gang we got our money, I figure since we got two extras the judge should drop the charges."

The judge looked hopping mad. " Do you realize that what you are suggesting is brown-nosing? A serious offense in Crest city."

Shadow looked at the judge with a smug look. "Then I guess that Blitzkrieg and Berserk will let go of the four thieves."

" Fine! What are your demands?"

" First,I want you to drop all the charges we have had ever since we came to Crest city."

"Done."

" Second, I want the reward money."

" Again,done"

Shadow smirked and clapped her hands. " All right, Timberwolves let's go!"

Ash was again confused."WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Misty smiled at him. " Oh yeah, I owe you an explanation, don't I?"

" Yeah you me an explanation so when can I have it?'

Misty smiled at him again and Ash felt himself go weak in the knees. Misty grabbed his hand and simply answered "After introductions. Come on!" He was blushing furiously when Ash was pulled out of the courthouse.

**Whoo that was my longest yet! remember review. Oh if I don't update this spring break it's cause I'll be in Mississippi. In Japanese saru means monkey.**


	5. intros

**Thank you to all of you for reviewing. Need I disclaim? Should i use Artemis or Misty?**

_Recap: So the trial is finally over. Misty keeps putting off explaining things and things are very confusing. The courthouse is in the woods._

As Ash was pulled out of the huge courthouse he couldn't help but think that Misty was hiding something from him. That and that holding Misty's hand was something he kind of liked.

Misty was thinking the same when she scolded herself mentally._" No,don't think that. No matter how much I like Ash. I hate being a wolf sometimes. I wonder how long I can put off explaining things to Ash?"_

Brock and Hikari were following Misty and Ash down the stairs when Ash asked something. "Hey, where are your _other _friends?" Misty noticed the emphasis on other. But she let it go.

" Well let me think..." She stroked her chin thoughtfully.

" Wow, mates what a super rare event. The somewhat dull Artemis thinking!" said a voice from the doorway of the courthouse. Although Misty recognized the voice the others didn't.

" You know Falco,you should keep quiet. You would still be ugly but not as much."

"Ouch, that hurts Artemis." Replied Falco with mock hurt.

" Anyway,where are Shade and Shadow?" Asked Misty.

" I think they're still haggling over the reward."

Just then the remaining two came out with a duffel bag each. The girl smirked and the boy was beaming.

The boy spoke first. "That judge is a total moron! We got an extra 500 bucks!"

"Yeah,well that's great,but I think we are going to meet Artemis' friends now so quit jumping up and down and act dignified Shade." said the girl.

The boy established as Shade mumbled a sorry and stopped jumping.

Misty started the introductions. "Well, the boy with the ponytail is called Falco Steeltip. The one with the flaming hair is called Shade and the girl is Shadow. Guys this are my friends Ash,Brock and Hikari."

Falco,Shade and Shadow held out their hands and our heroes were about to take them when Misty said "Uh,that's not such a good idea you guys."

Brock looked at her "Why not? it's just a harmless handshake."

Misty looked urgent "Well,no not exa..."

_Shock!_ too late. The troop had already shook hands. Hikari,Brock and Ash were on the floor in a burnt crisp while the others were rolling around the ground laughing and tears streaming down their faces and Misty was holding a small giggle. When the laughing fit was over the trio held up their hands to show joybuzzers!

Ash was dusting himself while thinking glumly_' Why do they call those torture devices joybuzzers?'_

Shadow answered his question "Duh, because_ your_ pain is _our_ joy. It's simple."

Ash looked at her with awe_ ' Did she just read my mind?'_

Shadow smiled at him and said ''yup.''

"Whoa,you can read minds?" asked Ash

"Yeah, we all can." answered Falco.

"That is so cool!" exclaimed Hikari.

"Yeah!" agreed Brock

"Yes it i..." just then Ash thought of all the times he thought of something either private or totally embarrassing. Did Misty read his mind then? Was Misty reading his mind now? If she was,she gave no indication of it. In fact it seemed that Misty was ignoring Ash. Again! As a matter of fact Misty and her friends were walking into the woods without Ash,Brock and Hikari. The left out trio ran towards the others. Needless to say Ash was furious. Here he was the person that had spent the most time with Misty, her best friend and she was choosing a bunch of troublemaker over him!

"Misty wait up!" Ash had finally caught up with Misty. " All right,I want to know what is going on now!"

Misty looked at him with a stone-cold face." You're not gonna leave me alone are ya?"

Ash just shook his head in response.

" Fine, follow me."

Everyone walked in silence for a grand total of...3 seconds before the timberwolves started singing (all but Misty)"Fighting dreamers ''.

Ash asked ''What are they doing?"

Misty answered simply "They're singing. Oh,we're here."

"Where?" asked Hikari, Ash and Brock. The only thing they saw was a bunch of trees and a HUGE cliff.

Falco answered." The way home."

And with that the Timberwolves jumped off the cliff.

**Ooh cliffhanger.OK that was a bad pun. 2 things.**

**One remember to vote for either Artemis or Misty.**

**two see if you can guess the show fighting dreamers is from and get your name in the next chapter**


	6. Enter the Whitefangs

**Yay,I liked the reviews I got. I have had writer's block so that is why my chapters have not been as good. I promise to add more detail. Right then, I do not own pokemon so rack off you frigging lawyers. By the by here is where the Naruto kicks in. The answer to the fighting dreamers question is Naruto. I.E. the Timberwolves are Shadow, Misty(Artemis), Falco, Shade. **

_Recap: So last we saw the Timberwolves jumped off a cliff._

" Did those kids just jumped off the cliff?" asked a very shocked Brock.

" That's what it looks like. Four kids just jumped off a cliff to meet their death for no apparent reason." restated a wide-eyed Hikari. The sun started to set.

Ash couldn't believe it, his long time friend had just jumped off the cliff! He felt his throat swell up and his vision blur. He looked over the cliff and saw nothing but red, orange and yellow leaves.

Ash was on the verge of tears " I never got to tell Misty-"

" Tell me what?" asked an all-too familiar voice.

Ash looked around for the source of the voice and saw Misty on a metal board just beyond where the cliff dropped, at cliff level. Gone was the biking outfit replaced by a brown hoodie and jeans with a pair of blue converse. Ash just couldn't help himself, he ran and jumped onto the board where Misty was and hugged her. Misty however did not return the hug but rather stiffen and blushed so hard her face resembled the sunset behind her. After a few seconds of hugging Ash realized what he was doing, so he pulled away quickly blushing furiously.

Of course this sudden display of affection had not gone unnoticed by the Timberwolves,(who appeared out of nowhere) so being as mature as they are started singing.

" Artemis and Soot sitting in a tree,k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

This only got Misty redder, she screamed " What are you doing here?!"

Shade took out a bag of popcorn from a compartment in his board." Just enjoying the show. I thought you were picking up your friend, not making out with your boyfriend!" answered Shade between laughs.

" We're not going out we are just- did you call me Soot?!" Ash then realized he was being ignored... again!

" I thought you guys were depositing the money in our account?" Asked Misty.

Shadow looked thoughtful. She sat on her hoverboard in an attempt to think. " Aw, man I knew I forgot something!" She exclaimed while smacking her head. Everyone sweatdropped.

Falco just shook his head, " Well ,where is it?"

Shadow looked thoughtful again. So everyone waited and waited.

"Oh no, it's back at the courthouse!" Shadow jumped off her board and landed next to Hikari. Shade and Falco followed suit. Misty however was blocked as Ash was still on her board. The three boards disappeared in a silver haze.

Falco just shook his head. " Shadow, sometimes I wonder how a dunce like you got to be our leader?"

Shadow glared at Falco, " Well, if it wasn't for this dunce you'd have been dead by now in the street by now!"

" Oh,you would pull _that _out, wouldn't you?! For Pete's sake that happen when we were younger!" Shouted Falco.

Well,the feud between Falco and Shade became a mess of shouting,fist-shaking, and arm-waving, eventually turning into a wrestling match.

Back on Misty's hover-board Misty was trying to strike a conversation with Ash.

" So, Ash how have things been?''

" Good. What did, um, Shadow mean 'dead in the street'?"

Misty's eyes darted around quickly. She replied absent-minded. " Nothing, it's just slang. Hey, Ash, can you get off my board?"

" Uh, yeah. So, Misty when are you gonna explain things to me?" Asked Ash as he jumped of Misty's board. Then she jumped off and the board disappeared in a silver haze.

Misty seemed ticked, and previous experiences taught Ash to never press anything with a ticked Misty.

Misty gave three high whistles and Falco and Shadow stop wrestling, Shade who was apparently flirting with Hikari came to stand beside Falco. All three of them looked ticked.

" Ash, I want you, Hikari, and Brock to stand behind us in a circle, got it?" Ordered Misty.

Ash was stupefied. " WHAT?!"

Instinct kicked in and she flung Ash across where the others were and jumped from the spot where she and Ash were standing only a few moments before. A few seconds later an explosion that would have blown both of them to bits appeared destroying part of the cliff.

Shadow smirked." Are you gonna listen to Artemis now?"

The three nodded yes and got into the circle. The Timberwolves encircled Hikari, Brock and Ash facing outward each crouching. Four figures in white Armor stepped out of the woods. Three had knight helmets and one had a blond mop-top. The mop-top addressed Misty.

" Well, Artemis I see you and those pathetic excuses for Silverbloods are still in the academy. I wonder, how is that possible? I thought for sure you would have been wiped by now."

The one who talked had a mixture of a British accent and french.

Shadow just shook her head with a disappointed smile," No, DeLouc, the real wonder is that team Whitefang is still operating after last year's little incident. You do remember right? how you tried to destroy the academy? For power? I guess that being a spoiled little daddy's boy does have it's advantages."

DeLouc spoke haughtily, " Better to be a daddy's boy than a street rat," Delouc looked at the trio hidden behind the Timberwolves, " Anyway, what are you doing with three Redbloods?"

" None of your business," this time it was Shade that spoke, " Let us go and we won't mention any of this to Altair Deneb. I don't think she will accept any more 'gifts' or should I say bribes."

Whoever Altair Deneb was, DeLouc and the other white knights backed off. Before totally disappearing in the woods DeLouc turned back to face Shadow.

" Know this Wolfsbane,I, Jacob DeLouc will not stop until the Whitefangs are back on top."

" You know what DeLouc? " Said Misty with a defiant smirk, " you are definitely a Brownblood."

Anger flashed across DeLouc's," What did you call me? are you challenging all 52 of the Whitefangs!"

Now all the Timberwolves had smirks.

Falco:" Well, if you think you're man enough..."

Shadow: "To take us on..."

Shade: "Then we're more than ready to fight!"

Misty: "Of course, 52 against four is a bit unfair, but don't worry we'll go easy."

**Whoo, sorry for the cliffhanger. All will be revealed in the next chapter. I swear. I apologize for making you wait so long. But at least tests are over and summer is coming. If i don't update soon blame my parents they freaking won't get out of the house and thanks to my promise I can't write while they're around. Or rather I don't want them knowing I write Fanfic. Remember R,R,T. Read review tell others if you like it. The Timberwolves are my idea if you want to use them review and tell me so. I'm desperate for reviews.**


	7. The explanation you've been waiting for

**Yo, General Shadow Wolfsbane here,to anyone who said you need to make the chapters longer. Totally right, I didn't know the font that fanfic used was so small. it's a 12 on my computer, a 12! Some of you guys are confused as to where this is going well, don't worry I am gonna explain everything in this chapter. It's gonna be a long chapter. I saw that some of my faithful reviewers ( Arrows and EvanAAML) thought that they had figured out where this story was going and then BOOM! I threw out the last chapter and the confusion continues. Just goes to show that ya never know what the heck is going on in Shadow Wolfsbane's head! But I would like to know where you thought this was going. I got a grand total of four reviews! that is more than ever! Let's try for more or I will hold the next chapter hostage! There will be music, go to youtube and type in the music. The music orders you, you must obey the music! MWUA HA HA HA! Sorry, the summer is getting to my head. Right then RRRRRRRRRROOOOL screen.**

" You know, DeLouc, last time you fought us, we ended up kicking your butt. Remember? I understand if you repressed that memory, after all how embarrassing was it to have a team of six beat a team of fifty-two?" Shadow recalled in a taunting voice.

" That's it! I've had it with your taunting! The only reason you won that battle was because my team was tired, but now I have reenforcements," DeLouc snapped his fingers and twenty-four more knights came out of the woods half of them blue and the other half red.

Falco scoffed," So you got the Tides and the Flares to _try_ and beat us? Didn't these clowns tell ya? We taught them everything they know,"

DeLouc shrugged," Doesn't matter. I'm their new general and I taught them new tricks,"

Misty chuckled, " You're the new general? Jeez, no wonder both of them have dropped so low in the rankings,"

DeLouc shot Misty a flat look," Now, Arty, why don't you leave the fighting to those who _didn't_ desert the Academy for five whole years, imagine what you missed in those five years. The turning of Elliot and Francis, you really shouldn't have-oomf!'' Falco had come running and punched DeLouc in the face throwing him to the ground.

" Yeah, and we can't forgot who did made that possible, right DeLouc?" Falco picked up the fallen general and shoved him into a tree.

" Falco, stand down," Shadow gave the order almost in an icy tone.

" I'll stand down, when I beat up this.. this.. " at that moment a flock of spearows took off and blocked out what he was saying.

Shade and Shadow mouths half agape could only say," Dude," and everyone else just shifted uncomfortably.

At that moment Dawn, Ash, and Brock collapsed.

Ash opened his eyes and it looked like he was in a hospital room with a small desk and four beds. " Where am I?"

A door opened and Misty walked through.

" Misty, where am I?"

Misty grabbed a chair and sat next to Ash's bed leaving the door wide open, " The _Storm surge's_ hospital ward. You got hit by a poisoned dart and I'm curing you," She reached under the chair and pulled out a syringe," Give me your arm so I can give you a shot," Ash, somewhat grudgingly, gave Misty his arm for the shot.

" Misty I have a lot of questions to ask you,"

Misty sighed tiredly," I figured as much. What's your first question?"

" I want to know why your other friends call you Artemis,"

" That's the name they've called since I was small,"

" Misty, I'm your friend, and I'm worried that you may have fallen into the wrong crowd while we were separated," Ash sat up in the bed and looked at Misty with a worried look.

" Fine. But first you have to promise to belive me "

" I promise,"

" Let's start with a quick history lesson. Have you ever heard of the Andros region?"

" Yeah, it's that one region where there was a war around the time I was three. Were you there during that time?"

" Yeah, I was. Well, that's the same place I met the wolves. I was in a war of my own at that time. You see the neighborhood I was in got bombed and everyone there died, even my parents. The only reason I didn't die was because I was in the basement looking for my pet zigzagoon, Dominic. As luck would have it the door wouldn't open and I was stuck in there during the bombing, of course after the bombing the door didn't exist but, neither did anything else," Misty called up what should have been a painful memory almost nonchalantly.

" Hey, wait a minute, A pet Zigzagoon. I thought your favorite pokemon were water-type, and Zigzagoon is a Hoenn pokemon,"

" He was a Christmas present from my parents,"

" You know, Misty, you don't sound too sad about your parents dying. Why?"

Misty shrugged," Can't miss what you never had I guess. My parents were always traveling for the business they had set up, so it's not like they were home a lot,"

" So you lived a posh life for... how old were you?"

" Four, Ash. I'm a year older than you remember? So after the bombing,Dominic and I tried to stay out of the sight of any government official, cop or anybody who worked in the government. At that time if you were an orphan, they would take you and train you to be an extra hand in the war, if you had pokemon they would train you to be in the special ops,"

" Wait, what good would a bunch of toddlers be to the army?" ( How many of you are wondering that?)

" They weren't. You had to be thirteen years old to graduate, by then you were practically already grown up due to everything they put you through,"

Ash was having a hard time swallowing Misty's past, but why would she make up a story like that? " So how did you meet the Timberwolves?"

Misty chuckled lightly and closed her eyes," Well..."

_Flashback to warehouse district_

_" Hey, let me go! I don't want to be in the special ops!" A younger Misty is being hauled away by a military officer while a second one is wrestling with the zigzagoon._

_(Naruto- ripple)_

_"Oy, the lass said to let her go!" A boy about fourteen in a black trenchcoat stated firmly with an Irish accent. Behind him were three small kids in brown leather jackets and torn pants._

_" I'm guessing by the electric green and silver striped hair that you are Francis of the Timberwolves gang, there is a very hefty price on your gang due to the two hundred laws you've broken in the last eight months," The officer holding the zigzagoon said._

_" Yeah, well, better make that two hundred three laws, tell them why mates," Francis nodded to the three kids._

_The three kids reached inside their pockets and took out a pokeball each._

_" Fighting with stolen pokemon-" Shadow threw her pokeball and out came an Absol._

_" Assaulting recruiting officers-" Falco threw his pokeball and out came a Mightyena._

_" and helping an orphan escape from the recruiting police, that's two oh three laws," Shade threw his pokeball and out came an Growlithe._

_Francis clasped his hands behind his back and called Misty to his side, " Lassie, come here. This fight is gonna get nasty, don't want you getting hurt, do we?" Misty tried to leave the grip but couldn't._

_Francis sighed, " Fine, if you won't let her go, attack!" Francis ordered. Absol and Mightyena did a takedown knocking both of the officers down whilst the Growlithe grabbed Misty form the neck of her shirt and brought her to Francis the Zigzagoon was close behind._

_The officers released their own pokemon, two Houndooms. Francis threw his pokeball and out came a Jet black dog with three white stripes running down his back, a Cerberus._

_" Zeo-max, how about a Charon's cloak?" The black dog nodded his head, he concentrated Zeo-Max released a putrid green smoke from his mouth and sent it to the two officers. A few seconds later terrible screaming noises could be heard from inside the smoke._

_" Are they going to be all right?" Misty asked with_ _a concerned voice._

_Francis nodded, " Yeah, they're just facing their deepest, darkest fears in a hellish environment,"_

_Shadow piped up, " Oh, so they're living our lives?"_

_Francis rolled his eyes in exasperation," So, lass, what's your name?"_

_" Misty," She said a bit scared of the, ahem, dangerous gang._

_" Do you have a place to crash?" Francis asked._

_Misty shook her head ._

_Francis kneeled down and put his hand on Misty's shoulder. " Do you want to come back with us? We have a small place around here it's got a bed and some food,"_

_Misty fiddled with her fingers," I don't know if I should go with you," Misty had heard about the infamous Timberwolves, how they had broken more laws than even Al Capone in eight months," I mean you guys are criminals, and I don't want to get in trouble with the government,"_

_Francis chuckled softly," We're criminals? No, the government is the true criminal. Starting a stupid war just for a wee bit of oil. Did you know the money they waste on weapons could actually be used for finding an alternate source of energy? But nooo, they have to use it for fighting a pointless war over oil," Francis kept on ranting about how idiotic and evil every government was while the Timberwolves and Misty sweatdropped._

_" Francis, shouldn't we go back to Elliot? You know before those screeching sirens get any closer?" Shadow asked as she put the Absol away._

_Francis nodded, " Yeah, you're right, so, Misty, you have a choice. You can stay here and wait for the special ops to take you in or you can follow us, you have 'bout 10 seconds before we get caught," 10 seconds to make such a decision can put a lot of pressure on somebody, especially on a five-year old!_

" I bet you can guess who I decided to go with in the end," Misty finished her story with a small smile.

" I'm sorry about your parents, but why didn't you stay with your sisters instead?"

" Well, they're not really my sisters,"

" So, what are they to you? cousins?" Ash was perplexed on so many levels it was hilarious at one point and stopped being funny the next.

" Uh, I'm afraid that the information being requested is classified and Before Misty could go on Ash had interrupted.

" Classified? come on! anything else you haven't told me about?!" Ash sat straight up in the bed in anger.

Misty just scratched her head in thought, " Yeah, a ton of stuff as, a matter of fact, sorry but I haven't really slept right in the last couple of months. Look, Ash, I am really tired,"

" So you're going to bed?!"

" Yes, Ash, that's what you usually do, when you're tired," Misty got up from the chair and walked towards the door and the light white bright lights turned into a black cherry light, " I could have sworn that was fixed," Misty sighed dejectedly and walked back to the chair.

" I thought you were going to bed?"

" Yeah, I _was_, but Shadow wants me to explain everything so she locked me inside. Fine, so what are your questions?"

" Well, what's the academy?"

" The Academy, or more properly known as the Skyforce academy, is a school where Silverbloods go to hone their skills and eventually graduate. Each Silverblood, after being recognized as a Silverblood, is placed into one of 150 teams, there is no set requirement as to how many are in a team. The team captain or General chooses who gets into the after being tested. any more questions?"

Ash nodded his head," Yeah, what's a Silverblood?"

" A Silverblood is someone who has piqued the interest of the academy, it used to be that only descendants of the original five Silverbloods

could get into the academy, but as you can imagine they were scarce so the academy started accepting others, that's all I think, " Misty spoked as if rehearsed.

" Well, what bout your sisters?"

" My 'sisters', were the ones who get me in the academy in the first place. It is their job to recruit any stray Silverbloods into the academy. And before you ask the gym is being taken care by Daisy, so no worries. Except now it has a bad reputation as the easiest gym,"

" But why didn't you tell me before?"

" It is the academy's code not to tell any redblood, regular people, about the existence of the academy,"

"Well, what about a few seconds ago? you were denying everything!"

" Ash, when that light turned red, it meant you had been confirmed as a Silverblood. Welcome to Skyforce Academy,"

**And that wraps up this chapter. I have some very exciting news. You ready? It has been confirmed that Misty returns as a permanent character! Don't believe me? Trust me, I know what I am talking bout.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So i see I haven't updated in three months time... I have a good reason I was grounded because I was grounded for having a c in math.**

**But now I'm back and the reviews are nice. One good thing about this all is that I have some time to think about this chapter all the way to**

**the end. So here you go the next installment in... this really long story with a cruddy name, does anyone have suggestions for a title? Anyone?**

"Welcome to the academy?! I catch my best friend a thief, sit through the weirdest trial I have ever seen, been drug, wake up in a boat and all you can say is welcome to the academy? And I don't believe that story of yours for a minute!" ranted Ash.

" Well, actually the _StormSurge _is an air ship and..." Misty responded but was cutoff by Ash.

" I don't care what type of ship it is! I'm just going to get my friends and get out of here."

The door opened and in came the tall Falco whistling," Yo, Doc Artemis and Docce Ketchum, how's about you two quit talking and get yourself into the mess hall so everyone can start eating?"

Misty nodded," As long as None of the wolves cooked I'll be right there,"

Falco rolled his eyes," I thought you doctors were supposed to geniuses, of course none of us cooked, we were prohibited by every government to ever cook after the chili bowl of '98 to ever cook due to food poisoning of the third degree. So we were just waiting on you to patch up the last patient so we could go eat,"

Ash perked up," Are Brock and Dawn okay? What about Pikachu?"

" Everyone's fine! My god kid can't you shut up so we can go eat! Do you know how disgusting it is to eat soup out of a Styrofoam cup for two months?"

Ash was about to say something when his stomach interrupted him.

Falco stared and said, " Yeah that's what I thought," and stomped out the room.

Misty got up and followed him out the door. Ash stood up and threw his vest and hat on.

5 minutes later they were back on solid ground.

Brock, Ash and Dawn seemed pretty shooked up and Ash seemed ready to throw up as he had ridden with Shadow.

" That was the scariest ride of my life,'' Said Dawn while Brock nodded and Ash threw up somewhere in a bush.

Shade smiled and nodded," Yeah, you never forget your first time on a Jetstream, I remember my first time, I blew chunks like Ash except ten times worse , Oh the green

liquid of it all!"

Misty whacked Shade on the head with the legendary mallet of doom, " Shade you're disgusting! nobody wants to hear about your puking experience!"

Shade got up and shook himself, " All right, Artemis. you don't have to hit me on the head with the mallet, right guys?" Shade turned to face Shadow and Falco who were cowering behind the small Dawn.

Shadow peeked out from behind Dawn, " Dude, are you nuts! She has the mallet out, you're on your own!"

Shade was on the ground again, not because of the fearsome mallet but of stupidity," I can't belive this! You'll gladly put yourself in front of an M16 but you won't brave a scrawny redhead with a wooden mallet?"

"Oh boy did you do it now!" everyone cooed

Misty grew horns and a tail and in a demonic voice screamed, " WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Fortunately for Shade Team Rocket decide to try and steal Pikachu, Again.

**So there you have it! I'm done with this Chapter. I know it's short but I have to study for my algebra test or I'll Be Grounded again and won't be able to update! Ah the Trouble of living with parents who expect you to be a genius! If I don't update blame my parents!**


End file.
